Run
by Made To E.X.P.R.E.S.S
Summary: Ever since he killed them that horrible day, I had been outrunning the future. But as the future stalked closer, I guess I can only run so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Run**

Ever since he killed them that horrible day, I had been outrunning the future. But as the future stalked closer, I guess I can only run so far.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

I was twelve when he did it.

After coming home from school, the house was quiet. It was weird, because I had three younger siblings who were always loud and jumping all over the place. Mia, Anna, and Joseph. The house was clean as well, and an eerie feeling washed over me. I called out my mom's name, because she stayed at home with them, along with Nana.

But no one asnwered me.

I dropped my book bag off my shoulder and walked up stairs, scaling each step carefully. When I was at the top, a soothing hum and a bittersweet smell wafted around me. Confused, I followed the path of the hum to Mia's room, and looked through the little crack. It was small, but just wide enough for me to make out what was happening.

Dad was slowly stroking Mia's hair while he hummed. Mom sat on the rocking chair, her face pale and sickily. I swallowed nervously and looked down, finding Joseph and Anna lying on the floor.

If I hadn't seen the red pool of liquid stained in the carpet beneath them, I would have thought they were sleeping.

But they weren't. Oh, God, they _weren't_.

A scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it. Dad stopped stroking Mia's hair and his eyes darted up to mine, hard and cold. He knocked Mia's small, fragile body off of his lap and she let out a scream of both surprise and pain. I stayed long enough to see my mom fly to her, making sure she was safe, and to see the long gash traling down Mia's leg.

I ran then, pelting down the steps and running towards the door. Dad's foot falls were close behind me. I didn't know he could run so fast, and so I picked up my pace, my adreneline rolling hotly. I was almost there, a foot away...

...Until he grabbed me. He hooked his meaty arm around my stomach, slamming me against his chest and slapping his hand over my mouth when I opened it to scream again. Tears were bleeding from my eyes. The grip of his arm was so painful...

I thrashed around, kicking my legs and waving my arms. But it didn't faze him. He told me to shut up, then walked up stairs, his footsteps heavy against the wood case.

We were walking back to the room and I didn't want to. I didn't want to see Joseph and Anna lying on the floor, dead. I didn't want to see Mia injured or my moms ghostly face. I wanted to start the day over, to be happy and so oblivious again. It was weird. Beyond weird, actually. Crazy. My father, the one who was supposed to protect me, supposed to love and cherish me, had did this. It was obvious, because he wouldn't have ran after me. He wouldn't have been stroking Mia's hair while his two children lie on the ground, lifeless and white as paper. He would've been rushing to the hospital with my mother, demanding them to be taken to the ER and for them to care for and heal his children.

He threw me on the floor and closed the door. Mom had Mia close to her chest, rocking her and whispering a sweet prayer in Spanish. I didn't want to, but my eyes somehow wandered down to my two siblings. They were only four. They're life had just begun. They didn't deserve to die. I dare to look at my father who was walking towards Mia and mom. He grabbed Mia's arms, ripping her from my mother's grasp, making them both cry out. I then noticed my mother's injuries.

They were bad. Her shirt was torn, complete with a gash where it was stationed. Some of her hair was singed off, and an obvious iron print was stamped along her face. I winced, scared for what was to come of me.

Dad sat back down in the chair, watching me as he stroked Mia's hair. "Get up," he demanded slowly, the smell of alcohol rolling off his lips. I look at mom for some sort of guidence, and she stared back at me with a pleading look, as if to tell me it was wise to listen. So, I did. I stood, my legs wobbling beneath me. Dad smirked and told me to come here. I obliged to that, too, taking slow steps towards him and Mia. Mia turned her head to look up at me before dad pushed her off of him again. This time her head hit the floor, and she staretd to wail. Mom grabbed her, holding her close again and I swallowed tightly. "Walk faster," he barked. My eyes widened and I walked faster, stopping when I stood in front of him. I thought he would hit me, call me names or yell. But, no. It was much,_ much _worse.

He pulled me into his lap and then kissed me.

It was...I wanted to throw up. I pushed myself away from him, scrambling off his lap and running for the door. I didn't even get it open before he grabbed my arm, jerking me towards him and kissing me again.

It was wrong. It was vile and disgusting. He was my_ father_. He wans't supposed to hold me like this, or kiss me like this. I wanted to hurl, I wanted to go cowar away in a corner and never leave.

I pushed at his chest, but my weak arms did nothing. His hands started to roam, started gripping at my clothes and inappropiates places on my body. "You're body is perfect, _mi hija_," he whispered once he pulled away. I flinched and turned my head away, refusing to look at him. "Y...you..." I stammer, turning to look at him briefly. "You...hurt them. You...you're a _monster_." I spat the word out, using as much venom as I could muster. Dad snarled and raised his hand, striking at my cheek the next second. I screamed in pain and my hand shot up to the sore spot, rubbing at it gingerly. But I refused to break down. "You bastard," I cursed. Then he shoved me_ hard_. I fell to the floor, landing painfully on my hip. I hissed in pain and pinched my eyes shut.

"That is_ enough_!"

I opened my eyes to see my mom standing up, Mia by her feet as she shuffled forward, her face red, making her pale complexsion disappear. I beckoned Mia to come to me and she did. Well, crawled. "You..." Tears were streaming down her eyes as she jammed her finger at his chest. "You killed three people! Three people that I _love_! People that you should love too!" My eyes went wide at the news. Three people. Anna, Joseph...who else?

Then I thought of Nana. Poor, old, frail Nana. I didn't want to believe it, but somehow I do. More tears sprung up in my eyes and I brought my hand up to my mouth, biting my nails nervously.

"Gabriella?" I looked down to see Mia crawl up slowly next to me and I pulled her into my arms the best way I could, trying to avoid contact with her cut. "I'm scared," she admitted, tears falling from her eyes. I nodded. "Me, too. I'm scared, too. But I'm going to save us, okay? We're going to leave."

"But what about mommy?"

"Mommy will be okay," I say, but I knew it was a lie. She wouldn't be okay. By now, _nothing_ would ever be okay. "Just tell me, why did daddy hurt Anna and Joseph?"

Mia sniffled. "After he hurt mommy, they...he hit them. And they were crying. He didn't like it, so he brought out the knife and he hurt them with it. Then, Nana walked in and he...he hurt _her_, too." She sniffled again and looked like she would say something else, but a scream of pure agony both caught our attention. I turned to see dad pushing mom against the wall, a knife in her stomach. Mia cried out and I scooped her up, standing as I did so.

I ran again, this time successfully making it out of the room, down the stairs and out the house. I ran and ran and ran, refusing to look back. I was scared I would see him, see Anna and Joseph, see the knife and the blood. God, where did life get so messed up? What changed? Why did he do it?

"Gabriella?"

I stopped, finally, and that's when I noticed the burning pain locked in my legs. I must've been running for an hour, at least. They buckled underneath me, sending me crashing to the ground. I looked up to see Mrs. Dawson, the nice lady who worked at the supermarket. Her eyes were wide, her mouth gaped open in shock. "Oh, Gabriella," she said, crouching down next to me. I gasped, feeling like oxygen was impossible to get to. "C'mon, get up."

"I...I can't," I gasped, shaking my head, my lips trembling as I tried to string words together to at least make a coherant sentence. "He...he..." I swallowed. "He_ killed _them." I could see myself in her wide, shocked eyes. Two little girls, broken down and injured, scarred for life. Oh, that was so true, it was so true that it hurt.

* * *

><p>Eight years.<p>

It had been exactly eight years since it happened. I was twenty and Mia was twelve, the mere age I had been when all of this mess started. After the incident and a lonely trip to the hospital, everything went haywire. They had found Joseph and Anna's bodies crumpled up in the closet, Nana's body floating away in a lake and mom's...oh, God, mom. He had done more than just stabbed her. He had cut off her arms, her legs, her nose, her mouth, skinned her and so, so much more. Her body was so bloody and gruesome, during the funeral, we couldn't see her. She wasn't simply mom anymore. She was a sack of meat. It was crazy to think that he had once actually _loved _her.

But the worse of all was that they didn't find dad. He knew the police were coming, so he ran, leaving back no evidence to where he'd gone at all. It was like he vanished. Still, almost a decade later, he was nowhere to be found.

At least by the police.

Mia had claimed she'd seen him at school. She began having nightmares, ones that were memories of what he did. She was only four, but she remembered every detail. We moved after her first sighting, just because I didn't want her to become paranoid. But everywhere we went, she always seen him, and we always left.

Anyway, after everything, Mrs. Dawson took us in, but I didn't feel safe. After the funeral for my deceased family members, I left with Mia to New York, leaving behind Albuquerque and all my friends and family. It was a tough job for a twelve year old. We were on and off the streets, sometimes starving and sometimes full. If I would've stayed, it would have been different. But how, exactly? Would he come find us and kill us, or would we be okay? I didn't want to know.

So, now, we were living in San Francisco, our fifth home. I was the legal guardian of Mia, and we were actually okay. While running around, we met people. Melanie. Her father had abused and killed her mother, so she kind of knew how I felt. She gave me a large sum of money, telling me to use it wisely. I did, and that's why I had a stable job and a nice apartment for Mia and me. I was looking into going to college, too. Buying many books, I homeschooled Mia and me during the years. She was smart, something I knew would always happen. Life was sometimes hard, but I loved it.

"Mia, dinner's ready!"

Mia came running into the kitchen, her black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She looked so similar to me when I was her age, it was creepy. Her eyes were wide and brown, her hair long, dark and wild, like when I was younger. I smiled as she rushed up to me, holding out a magazine. "Alyssa showed me! You _have_ to let me go. Adele's in town and they're giving away _free_ tickets to people who come first. It's at the park, and they've only got like twenty tickets."

I smiled. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow. And it's Saturday!"

"No, I mean the concert."

"Oh." Mia glanced at the page. "Uh, June fifth."

"Well, okay. We can manage. _If _we win the tickets."

Mia's eyes lit up, and she began to squeal. "My first ever concert." She flung her arms around me and started to jump happily. "Thank you _so_ much!" My smile lifted into a grin and I wrapped my arms around her, too. Suddenly, Mia stopped jumping, and she pulled back, a look of sorrow crossing her face. I frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just...I wonder what would happen if Anna or Joseph were here. And mom."

I swallowed tightly. "I'll go make your plate. Go sit." Mia nodded and walked off towards the table. She slid into a seat and I dropped a spoonful of spaghetti on her plate. Slowly, I walked over and placed a palte in front of her. I grabbed my own plate, then sat down. "How was school?" I asked softly.

She ignored the question. "Do I make your life harder?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at her in shock. "What?"

"I mean...some girls at school, they were saying stuff. Do I make your life harder?"

"What?" I repeated. "No, Mia. No, of course not. Without you, I'm pretty sure I would've killed myself by now."

"Gabriella, you know what I mean," Mia said. "You're twenty, and you're taking care of your twelve year old sister. It has to be hard to provide for two people, to pay the rent, and stuff. And to keep me safe."

"It is," I admitt and Mia sighed. "But you know what? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Yes you would," she muttered, rolling a meatball around with her fork.

"No I wouldn't, Mia. I wouldn't give you up for all the money in the world. And I can't believe you would even say that. I've stayed faithful to you since you were four, and since I was twelve. I would never..." I shake my head.

"Gabriella, you give up a lot for me. Because you have to worry about me, you don't go out or anything. I mean, I've had more boyfriends than you, and I've had my first kiss. Have you?" I flinched at her words and casted my eyes downward, my cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I, uh...I want you to be happy. Alyssa, she has an older cousin who's twenty-three and he's staying with them. Can you...can you come with me to meet him?"

"Mia," I groaned.

"Gabi, come_ on_," she pleaded. "It wouldn't hurt."

"It would. _He's_ still out there." My voice was so bitter, that Mia flinched.

"I'm twelve now, Gabi. I hardly think he'd recognize me."

I sighed, looking down and contemplating what I should do. My mind was reeling. I would love to go out and socilaize again. I han't done that in ages. Sure, Mia was nice to talk to, but maybe I did need _someone _in my life. She was right. Not counting the vile thing my father did, I hadn't had my first kiss yet. Or, a boyfriend, really. I smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, fine. I will. But, you're always coming first. Now eat."

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction story, so if you have any advice to say, tell me. (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Run**

Ever since he killed them that horrible day, I had been outrunning the future. But as the future stalked closer, I guess I can only run so far.

Discalimer: I own nothing but the plot and additional characters.

Thanks for reviewing, though I didn't get many...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

I was clutching my bag tightly in my hand as Mia and I stood in front of Alyssa's house. Alyssa was Mia's best friend. I met her on a few occasions and she seemed like a nice girl. She showed a lot of sympathy for what happened, even though sympathy wasn't exactly what I needed.

"Come on, Gabi," Mia said, grabbing my free hand and pulling me forward. I shuffled over my feet and almost lost my footing, but managed to stay straight. Mia knocked on the door twice before it opened, revealing Alyssa clad in an Hollister t-shirt, designer jeans and Uggs . I looked down at Mia and frowned, noticing her plain sundress. It hurt me probably as much as it hurt Mia knowing that I couldn't get her all of the new, cool stuff in stores. Her birthday was coming soon, maybe I should get her something then, if I have the money. But seventy dollar shirts are ridiculous.

"Hi, Gabriella," Alyssa greeted, waving at me. I smiled and waved back. "Hey."

Alyssa's smile turned sly as she snuck a side-glance at Mia. "Well, Troy is in the backyard playing basketball. Me and Mia are going to go upstairs and watch TV, so, you can go talk to him if you want." I ran a hand through my hair and smiled. Of course. "Playing matchmaker from heaven, I see."

"Well, I warned you," Mia said. "Anyway, don't be shy. He's actually _hot_." Alyssa rolled her eyes while Mia giggled.

"And you're really pretty," Alyssa continued. "You'd be a really great couple." Then, they ran off, giggling and I rolled my eyes. I threw my head back, emitting a groan and rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"You lost, or something?"

The sound of a voice nearly caused me to scream. I tumbled back some, then glanced up. I took a sharp intake of breath, staring in probably something like awe. He was asbolutely gorgeous. He has a basketball jersey on, a long with basketball shorts and sneakers. His dark brown hair was a bit matted and waving all over the place. I couldn't help but stare at his ripped arms, bulging with muscle and then my eyes were glued to his. They were...mesmerizing. I've seen a fair share of blue eyes. Ian Somerhalder, Chace Crawford, Paul Wesely...but none of them compaed to Troy.

He chuckled, apparently amused by something. I hope he wasn't laughing at _me_. "Wait, no, let me guess. You're a girl scout, aren't you? Aren't you a little old, and where is your uniform?" It took me a moment to string up some words, but even then they were stammered and dumb.

"I...I...uh...girl scout?"

"Cave girl," Troy said, narrowing his eyes. I frowned, and then finally found some sort of courage in me. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Gabriella Montez. Mia is Alyssa's friend...just in case you were wondering. They wanetd me to come over...to, um..." I trailed off and took a deep breath. God, I felt like the little girl I was when I was twelve. I'm so tongue tied. "Oh, I see," Troy said. "Alyssa did want me to meet someone. Said I needed to date more." He smirked and his eyes trailed down, then up my body. I shifted to my other foot, a bit emabrressed. "Will you get offended if I call you something?"

I smiled. "Depends."

"Well, then. I think that you're beyond beautiful. Look, I even made a poem for you." He smirked and walked up to me, swinging his arm around my shoulder and my heart sped up. He leaned down so his breath was tickling my ear and a shudder ran through me. "I don't wanna be sappy or silly or corny," he whispered huskily and I closed my eyes. Perhaps I should push him away, but he was so warm, and so, so inviting. "So...right to the point...let's do it, I'm horny." I gasped, pulling away from him in shock. Troy stood there, smirking and shaking his head. "What?" I exclaimed, completely dumbstruck. The thought of sex had my mind reeling. I've heard it was good, that it was ecstatic, but...no.

"I'm kidding, Gabriella. I'm kidding." I relax a bit and stare at him. "So, I guess that they're trying to be macth makers, but I'm confused. Why would you need someone to do that for you? I'm not kidding when I say this, but you're stunning."

I blushed and adverted my eyes. "You're quite the charmer," I mummble, then turn to look at him again. "And I should ask the same for you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Really, I've got no time. I play for the Los Angeles Lakers." My eyes widen as I take in the news. I didn't really watch basketball, or any sport for that matter, but it was still shocking. "Wha...what?"

He grinned. "Los Angeles Lakers. I play for them. Well, I _used to_, anyway. Now...well, I decided to retire now that my contract is up."

"Why? I mean...fame and fortune? Why would you want to get away from that?"

"You don't need fame or fortune to live a happy life," he said. "Plus, I never get to spend time with my family. I packed my bags and moved here with Lyssa and everyone."

"That's nice. With family and all."

"I'm kind of afraid to ask why you said it like that," Troy said softly. I gave him a pointed look. "Then don't."

"So, what do you suppose we do? Make out so they'd think we hit it off?"

"You're a real comedian, Troy," I said, rolling her eyes. He grinned. "Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?"

"Maybe not verbally, but it you try it physically, well then you won't be walking straight for a_ week_."

Troy's grin settled into a smirk. "You're fiesty."

"I like the term_ tempermental _better."

We were flirting. It was a statement, a fact, not a question. And, to my surprise, it actually felt..._good. _Socializing wasn't my top priority when it came to the life I lived now. In fact, it wasn''t even _a_ priority. At work, I worked hard and efficent, giving me no time to chat. I even sometimes skipped my lunch break to get paid extra, or came in over the weekend.

Over the years, I've come to think of how messed up my life turned out to be. It didn't drive me into depression, but it did steer me to a road of sadness, for both Mia and I. Mia was a little girl, her life was just starting and she witnessed three deaths of people who she loved. And I was young, having to have all of that weight and responsibility on my shoulders. But I never cried. Or, I _hardly _cried. I didn't even listen to sad music, or imagine myself in a movie full of happiness and life, or gaze out the window thinking, 'This is so sad. I can't even believe how sad this whole situation is. I bet even a reenactment of my sadness could bring an entire audience to lugubrious tears.'. Sometimes I just thought about what would happen if _any_ of this didn't happen.

If my life was a movie, the turning point of my sadness would have been inspirational and meaningful. It would have involved wisdom-filled epiphanies about discovering my true self and I would conquer my demons and go on to live out the rest of my life in happiness.

Instead, my turning point mostly hinged upon the fact that I would always have those horrid nightmares and loathing thoughts. That I'd never forget it.

I had to stop. Nothing would go backwards, or freeze. It would always barrel forward, tugging me painfully with it and I'd have to endure it.

"Gabriella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Troy staring at me. "Hm? I'm sorry. I spaced out."

"It's alright. Hey, so, what do you want to do?"

I shrug lamely. "I'm not really sure."

Troy looked thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed my arm and started pulling me forward. "I know what we can do. It won't be as good as making out, but still..." He shot me a devilish grin and I only rolled my eyes. Of course, he's a charmer and a perverted pig.

It turns out he was leading me towards the backyard. I stared in complete awe at the pool, its water shimmey and florescent. Green grass was everywhere and there was even a lone basketball court perched atop some pavement. The envy I was feeling right now was almost painful.

"Ever play basketball?" Troy asked. I turned and noticed he had also picked up a basketball. He was spinning it around on his finger. I shook my head. "No. I don't really have time for it."

"Ah, well, now you do," he said, stopping the ball. "Come on." I followed him over to the basketball court ad rested my bag on a lounge chair. Troy handed me his ball and grinned. "So, that, what your holding, is a basket - "

"Shut up!" I hissed, though a laugh escaped my lips, too. Troy smirked and stepped aside. "Alright. Show me what you got." I did, and we both found out that 'what I got', was really nothing. The ball missed the basket by probably...one hundred miles. Instead of swishing in, the ball soared into the air, hit the fence, then plopped down into the center of the pool with a loud, efficent_ smack_. I winced and watched the ball float and bob up and down in the water. Behind me, Troy couldn't stop laughing. "Well..." he said, shaking his head. "_That _was horrible."

"Well, I'm not some hot-shot basketball player, so you can't really blame me, can you?" I say, which makes Troy laugh.

"Alright, let me show you how to do it then." He grabs another ball, then steps behind me and I freeze slightly. I had seen this type of move in a lot of movies. It's almost as cliche and corny as the whole yawning and draping your arm around her shoulders move. I swallow tightly and try not to show how affected I am by his closeness. "Hold the ball like this," he murmured in my ear while shifting my hands around a bit. "Then angle your arms like this." He leaned forward a bit while moving my arms. "Then bend..." I did as he said and clenched my jaw tightly as our lower halves pressed close together. "Now let it fly." I let the ball go and it soared through the air, landing into the net almost perfectly the next second.

I jumped with glee and clapped my hands together. I may be overreacting, but I was excited for making my first shot since probably middle school. I grinned and turned around to meet Troy, smirking. "You're not much of a sports person, are you?"

"No, not really. But Mia and I go to the gym a lot." I paused. "Does that count?"

Troy shruged. "Not really. But, swimming _does _count..." Troy trailed off and tilted his head towards the pool. I followed his gaze and immediately started to shake my head. "No, no, no! I_ cannot _swim. I'll, like, drown or something."

"In a five foot pool?" he asked, his perfect eyebrow rising. "Not even. It dropped into the three foot zone."

"Why can't you get it?" I shoot back.

He chuckled. "Are we forgetting who threw it into the pool? Which I still don't get since the pool is_ behind _us."

"Fine, fine," I mutter, a plan forming into my head. Troy smirks and leads me over to the pool. Carefully, I slip my shoes off and then drop down onto the pool's edge so my feet were just dingling in. I cast an almost sly look back at Troy before dropping in. I may have overexaggerated with the drowning thing, but I didn't know how to swim. I could probably float, but that was it. I awkwardly doggy-paddled towards the ball, placed it under me, then swam back over to Troy who was trying to keep his laughter it. I glared at him. "Don't laugh! This isn't funny whatsoever."

"This is funny," he said, shifting backwards onto his heels as his shoulders trembled.

"Just help me," I breathe and lift my hand into the water. Troy grabs it and starts to pull me forward, but before he does, I yank his hand and he comes crashing into the water. I laugh loudly as he resurfaces, his face red with anger and amusment. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you didn't see it coming," I say back, my laughter easing as I settled for a teasing smirk.

"You really don't want to play this game with me," he warned, moving closer. I move backwards a little and soon he's chasing me. Well, soon he's grabbing me because like I've said, I am a horrible simmwer. Before I could say anything, he's lifting me up, then throwing me back down into the water. When I come out of the water, he's laughing wildly. "You're infuriating, you know that?" I ask. Troy stopped laughing and smiled. "And you're hot when you're wet. I mean, I can see your bra now." Gasping, I looked down at my shirt and sure enough, you could see my red lacy bra forming beneath my white shirt. Also, adding to my immense humiliationg, the bra was creeping up past the shirt, showing off the small swell of my breast. Immediately, my arms fly to my chest as I look down at the water, a soft tint of red crossing my cheeks. Oh, God, this was horrible.

"You should not be humiliated right now," Troy murmured and I glanced up.

The next second I wish I hadn't because he was so close. Close enough that if I move forward ever so slightly, we'd be kissing. It scared the crap out of me because I've never really kissed a boy before. Plus, I've only just met Troy. How could I feel this attracted to him already?

"Oh, look, look, they're gonna kiss!"

Mis'a voice was what made me push myself away from Troy. "Shut up!" Alyssa whispered fiercly. Troy and I turned our heads to see a sheepish Mia and Alyssa crouching behind some bushes. They stood up awkwardly while Troy and I climbed out of the pool. He tossed me a towel and I was quick to attempt being dry. "Syping on our date?" Troy teased, causing the girl's to giggle.

"This is not a date," I argue, glaring at all three of them.

"You were gonna kiss him," Mia teased.

"No I wasn't!" Lie.

"Well, you wanted to."

"No I didn't." Big, big lie.

"Yeah you did," Troy said, moving his arms around my shoulders. "Because I wanted to kiss you, and I bet one millions dollars that you wouldn't have pulled away."

"Looks like I'd be rich, then," I stated smugly back.

"Aw, they're flirting!" Mia shrieked, and Alyssa sent her a smirk. Ah. There goes that word again. Flirting. Troy and I were flirting. Troy and I almost kissed. And not only that, but the _Troy and I _part caught my attention as well. I've known this guy for less than an hour and I was practically under his spell.

"Well, we'll just be on our way then," Alyssa said. She grasped Mia's arm and hauled her off towards her house. I let out a huff of air and attempted to dry myself again.

"You're cute," Troy stated out of the blue.

I laughed softly and tossed the towel on the ground once I was sure that I was as dry as I could be from it. "Well, thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself." I turned to face him and nearly lost my footing when I saw that he was shirtless. Dripping wet. Standing. In front of me.

Um.

My mind completely went blank and Troy must have noticed because he was showing off that god damned haughty smirk of his. I blushed hotly and adverted my gaze towards the pool that, unfortunately, still had the basketball in it. "Don't be humiliated," Troy said gently and I lifted my eyes to meet his. "I'd gawk, too, if you took your shirt off."

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh and Troy grinned. "Shut up, Troy." Then, bravely I decided to say, "Besides, you've practically seen me with no shirt on." I gesture to my still wet shirt. Just faintly you can see the outline of my bra.

Instead of making a smart ass comment like I'd thought he would, Troy walked over to a lounge chair, swiped up a crumpled up article of clothing, then threw it to me. I caught it and straightened it out. It was his hoodie. It was red, and a wildcat was on the front with a small logo that read East High and the number fourteen was on the back. "Put it on," Troy said when I shot him a confused look. I hesitated for a split second before I pulled the hoodie over my head and my arms through the long sleeves. It stopped a little bit above my knees, my hands were lost inside of the sleeves and overall, I could probably be able to fit both Alyssa and Mia in here with me.

Troy's laughter had me staring back up at him. "You're tiny, you know that?" He walked up to me and pulled gently at the fabric. "It's like a house for you."

"Thanks for letting me use it," I said. Troy only smiled, then led me towards a lounge chair. He sat down, then grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "Seriously? I've known you for elss than an hour and I already get to sit in your lap?"

"You're hot," he bluntly stated. "Do I really need any other reason?" Again, I rolled my eyes, then stood and sat down on the other lounge chair.

"So, where's Mia's mom? Or, your mom? Both of you. Because you look way too young to be her mom and you look like her, so I'd say you're her sister."

"Correct," I mummbled softly. Troy shifted slightly so he was on his side and waited patiently for me to continue. "Our mom died," I finally said. Troy let out a breath and plopped back down on his back. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. And, please, don't give me sympathy. It's not what I need."

"Alright." He pasued. "How'd she die? And when?"

"She was murdered." I shuddered. _By my father_. "And, it was eight years ago. I was twelve. Mia was four."

"You're twenty?" He turned on his side again.

"Mhm. Who would've guessed you were good at math?" I tried to lighten the mood, but my smile didn't reach my eyes, nor did my voice seem happy. We laid in silence for a moment before Troy asked, "Do you know who killed her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" I say back, tired of being questioned. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Sorry, it's a habit," Troy said. He sat up and stood, walked over to my chair and picked me up. I shrieked from both surprise and the warmth of his hands. He laughed and shifted me so I was kind of over his shoulder. "Troy, put me down," I whined. He didn't, but instead smacked my butt. I pinched his back and Troy groaned. "Don't make me get fatasies, Gabriella," he warned.

"How does that make you have fantasies?"

"Trust me, it does." I sigh and let him carry me to where he's, well, carrying me.

It turned out that place is his bedroom. Nerves began to attack me. I haven't been in a boy's bedroom. Ever. It was a very foreign thing for me. "Why'd you bring me here?" He set me gently down on his bed and I couldn't help but look around. His walls were white and blue with varius posters of the Low Angeles Lakers taped across his wall. Plush basketballs were stacked together to form a pyramid and a rack of basketballs stood in the corner. His bed was shaped as a basketball, with a stripped orange blanket. A small basketball net was settled on his wall. It looked a bit banged up and he's probably had it for years. A mini fridge lie by his nightstand and a shelf nailed into his wall with trophia, big and small, galore. The rest of the room consisted of normal things you'd see in probably almost every room. A dresser, a closet with a very, very perverted picture of Kim Kardashian and Megan Fox, a trashcan pilled high with beer cans, photos, a TV and a large chair. Overall, it was a very teenage boy kind of room.

"You really don't know? I want to have my naughty way with you, Gabriella." I gasped out when I was suddenly pushed backwards, by wrists being captured and pinned above my head. Troy hovered over me, pressing his hard body against mine. How long have I known him again?

I looked up at him and said what might have been the stupidest thing in the world.

"You're eyes are blue."

He laughed, and that confirmed that it most definietly was the stupidest thing in the world to say. "I know."

"No, I mean...they're_ blue_. Really, really blue...like the ocean." I smiled kind of dazedly. "I like them."

"That's something I hear from a lot of people, but it's something special coming from you." He smiled. It was a very crooked, though attractive one. "Go out with me tomorrow night?"

I want to say yes, I really, really do, but I can't. I have work tomorrow at Bob's Hardware store, and after that I have to work my nightshift at the Diner. when I'm done, I'd probably be back at around twelve. I shake my head and look at him sadly. "I can't."

He sighed and shifted so he'd sit. I sat up and looked at his dejected face. "Can't or won't?"

"Can't," I assure him. "I can't. I have two jobs and I'll be at home by twelve."

"Why do you have two jobs?"

"I have to provide for Mia and me."

"Where's your dad?"

"Has anyone ever told you you ask too many questions?" I ask. Troy smiled. "Yeah. You did." His smile vanished. "So, where is he?"

"He left a long time ago, okay?" I say. "Look, I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"I can help you, you know. Give you money," he offered. "You're twenty, Gabriella. Not thirty. You don't need the weight of two jobs, plus providing for Mia on your shoulders."

"I've been doing it for a long time now," I said. "And I'm not a charity case."

"I didn't mean to make it like that." He sighed. "Let me give you a bit of money. Just a bit."

"How much?"

"Five thousand."

My eyes widened. "Troy, no! We're still practically strangers. And that's way too much. I'd never be able to repay you."

"Who said anything about repaying me? Gabriella, for two years I've earnered about three to four million dollars." I nearly lost my breath when he said about three to four million dollars. Wow. Just...um, wow. "I still can't take it from you." I sigh, and want to mentally kick myself for saying what I'm about to say. "Look, I have to go." I stand and Troy shoots up, reaching out to grab my arm. He spins me around and I take a sharp intake of breath as we stand face to face. Chest to chest. Arm to arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be...evasive, or anything. I just want to help you two. You're a really good person, Gabriella. Mia, too. You guys don't need to suffer."

"You're a really good person, too," I admit quietly. I swear, I want to kiss him so badly, but something pushed me back. I swallow tightly and genlty remove myself from his grasp. "Thank you. For your offer, but we've lasted all these years without it." Well, except for a few occassions where we were nearly starving.

Troy sighed. "Then let's just hang out today. Go out to get ice cream with the girls."

I hesistated for a second before nodding. That wouldn't be too bad. "Okay," I agree quietly. Troy grins.

"I don't get why we had to come along," Mia said, crossing her arms. "This would be a perfect oppurtunity for a date."

"We hardly know eahc other, Mia," I remind her. Mia rolled her eyes. "That's what dates are for! To get to know each other." Troy grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Alyssa and Mia shared a look.

"What do you want?' roy pulled out a five as he looked at the menu.

"I want strawberry with a cherry on top!" Mia exclaimed.

"Vanilla with jimmies," Alyssa said. Troy looked at the menu and smirked. I follwed his gaze and sighed loudly. Strawberry plus the cherry was two dollars. Vanilla with jimmies was two dollars. Everything else besides the double scoop banana spilit wa stwo dollars. "Looks like we'll have to share, babe," Troy said. "I forgot my wallet at home."

I crossed my arms. "Of course you did."

He paid for the ice cream and gave Mia and Alyssa their cones. They ran off in the other direction while Troy and I sat down at a table. "You said we're strangers," Troy said. "I'd like to change that. Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay," I said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

He smiled. "Mine too."

"What is the most embarressing moment of your life?"

I thought for a moment, and was going to say most of today, but decided against it. I went back to my pre-teen and child years and grinned. "Well, when I was eleven, we were first learning sex-ed in school. We learned all the basics. Like, reproduction, safety, orgasms, stuff like that. At the time, we were also learning about biology in science class. The teacher told me to write a defenition for organism on the board, and I did. But I got mixed up. So, I wrote orgasms instead of organism and I read the defenition out loud. Everyone was laughing and I swear I was blushing for the rest of the day." Troy laughed when I finished and I grinned. "What about you?"

"Well, when I was younger, about thirteen or something, my dad took me and my best friend to Los Angeles to see a basketball game. We thought it'd be funny to moon cars as they go by. It was childish and stupid, I know...but, anyway, we wound up mooning one of my all time favorite basketball stars. When my friend noticed, I was trying to pull my pants up, but a dog tackled me and started to...yeah."

I gasped as my eyes widened and I laughed. "Oh...wow, really? Oh, my God, you totally win."

"Yours was still humiliating. I can just imagine you as a tomato then. You blush so much now already."

"Shut up," I scolded, slapping his arm gently. "I forgot."

"Of course you did," he teased. He grabbe dthe end of the spoon and lifted it to my lips. I quirked an eyebrow, and he only leane dit forward teasingly. "Come on. Eat it."

"I can do it myself," I protest, reaching for it, but he moves his hand away and grins.

"No. Now open up." I roll my eyes and open my mouth. He placed the spoon in and I ate it. "Mmm," I moaned, closing my eyes briefly. I opened them the next second and saw Troy stairing at me intently. "Has...anyone ever told you you're really, really pretty?" he asked. I swallowed and looked down, my cheeks burning. "Uh, you have. Today."

"Any other time?"

I bite my lip. "I'm not really your social butterfly, Troy. And I have no family." He frowns and I add quickly, "That live here. They all live in Alburquerque."

"Ah, okay," he said. "So, how about your favorite movie? Got one?"

"I don't have much time for TV," I say softly. "But, I do like the movie _Soul Surfer_. I watched it with Mia and Alyssa. It's about a girl with so much courae and strength to do something that others believed was impossible for her to do. It's truly insperational..."

"It helps you keep hope that you can do what other see as impossible," Troy murmured, and I stare at him in surprise. "Take care of Mia by yourself. You need that motivation."

It was funny how I've just met the guy and he could read me like a book.

"That's not true," I deny softly. Troy looked ready to say something else, but the girls jogged over, ceasing our conversation. My eyebrows creased in confusion when I saw Mia's upset face and Alyssa's angry one. Mia looked on the verge of ters. Immediately, I shot up and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, what happened, Mia?"

"Some kids from school are here," Alyssa explained, pointing to a large group of kids. "They were messing with her. Calling her names and stuff. And, uh...other things."

"I walked awya, like you tell me to do everytime someone messes with me," Mia sniffled into my shoulder. "But I wanted to hit them so badly...they said something about you."

I pulled back and gripped her shoulders, staring intently in her eyes. "Listen, Mia. What they say is not important. It might sting a bit, but it'll be alright. Sometimes people are cruel enough to want to push you down, but you just have to stand up sronger and hold your head up higher." I frowned when her head bowed even more. "Do it, Mia. Stand straight and hold your head high. They'll keep messing with you if you show them that they got to you. Come on. I don't care if they say things about me because they don't know me. Or you." Mia nodded and lifted her head. She pushed tresses of hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I'm being a baby."

"No, you're not," I decline. "You're being human." Mia and I turn as the group of kids walk by us, laughing and talking loudly about us. I clench my jaw shut and look back at Mia. "Ignore them."

"It's not just them," she mumbled. "I don't want to be poor. I want it to be like before." Mia backed up a bit and I leaned back on my heels, feeling tears fill my eyes. I disappointed her. Failed her. I tried to make her happy, but I couldn't. "I'm so sorry," I whisper, my voice wavering. "I never wanted it to be this way." I stand straight and pull of Troy's hoodie. My shirt had became dry. "We're going to head home," I said, handing over the clothing.

"Can I...can I stay at Alyssa's, actually?" Mia asked timidly. I looked at her in surprise before nodding stiffly. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll...come get you later. Bye. I love you, too."

"Love you," she mumbled. I stared at her for another second before turning and walking away. Mixed emotions ran through me. Rage, hurt, pain, anger. I had provided for Mia since I was twelve, and I tried my hardest. I tried my hardest to give her the best childhood I could. But it wans't enough. She still got tesed about her clothes. About her lack of supplies. She got teased about how she was poor and that she had no parents. In a way, it effected me, too.

When I got home, I locked the door and quickly went to my room. I sat down, my body shaking with sobs as I attempted to let all my emotions washed away.

After a while of sitting and weeping, I stood and walked to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and pulled a razor out from inside. Trembling, I sat down on the toliet and pressed the cool, sharp tool against my wrist. It drew a bead of blood and I sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the pain. I'd forget the emotional pain, replacing it with physical pain. It'd all go away...

I gritted my teeth together as I dragged the edge across my skin. The blood and pain had my vision blur, but I continued on with another line. Then another...then another. Tears streamed non-stop down my face as I finally stopped, letting the razor fall into the bloody puddle on the floor. I fell with it, raising my injured arm up to my eyes to try and wipe the tears that always returned away. It wasn't fair. Why had this had to happen to us? Why to anyone?

I attempted to wipe the blood away with my shirt, but it was no use. It kept flowing and flowing and flowing. I stood up on shaky knees and pushed the cuts under cold water. It numbed the pain just a bit ad I stopped crying.

After cleaning the floor, I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and slipped into my bed. Sleep soon came, followed after terrible nightmares. Mia, running away so she'd have the life she wanted, then running into dad who shot through her skull witha rifle. I woke up thrashing around, kicking the sheets and clenching them.

Instead of going back to sleep, I walked to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and pulled out a half-full water bottle. I didn't drink it, Ii simply just stared at it. Stared at the small bubbles on the side, and stared at the lable that read: Deer Park.

The sound of a knock dragged me away from my intent stare. I stood and staggered to it, still a bit hazey and disconnected from the cuts.

Mia stood there, looking down at her feet. "You walked?" I asked, my eyes wide. Mia shook her head and looked up. "No, I didn't. Troy drove me. I told him he could drive off, and he did."

I nodded and stepped aside so she could come in. I closed the door and followed after her. Mia turned around and suddenly launched herself at me, wrapping her arms ightly around my middle. I was taken aback, but nevertheless, wrapped my arms around her, too. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Troy, he told me that it wans't your fault that we're poor. He told me I should be grateful that you here with me, because if it were anyone else, you'd have left. But you stuck to me, Gabriella. You watched over me and kept me safe from harm. You made sure I was alright, and I threw that thought away like it was a piece of trash. I'm so sorry." She buried her face into my stomach. I swallowed, feeling tears prick my eyes again. I didn't let them fall, but instead held her closer and I got down on my knees. "I'm sorry, too," I said, gently wiping a few tresses of loose hair off her face. "I wish I can make your life easier. I want you to be able to wake up to lots of preasents fro Christmas. To have a phone. To not be teased because I don't make enough money. And I'm trying my best, too. Okay? I'd never give up on you, Mia."

Mia smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks. For everything." She pulled me into another hug and as she did, her belt pressed against my cut. I winced and Mia pulled away, concerned. "You okay?'

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. I just, uh...I fell when I walked into the door. Tripped on something. I oulled nervously on my sleeve and Mia quirked an eyebrow. She immediately grabbed my wrist and tried to pry the sleeve awya. It wasn't hard since I cried out and let go of my sleeve. "Son of a...!" I gasped out, the same time as Mia gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. I yanked my hand from her grasp and tried to cover my wrists up somemore. "Mia..."

"Gabriella...you hurt yourself!" she yelled, her eyes wide. I shook my head. "No. No, I didn't."

"Yes you did...oh, God. This is...why'd you cut yourself, Gabriella? Why'd you...do that to yourself?"

I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears rushed from my eyes. "I didn't...I didn't cut myself."

"Oh, so the razor came to life and attacked you?" she said dryly. "Gabriella, this is bad."

"I didn't cut myself!" My voice was strained and desperate, obvious signs that I was lying. I stood and tugged on my sleeves some more. I looke dinto Mia's eyes to see them bloodshot, and swimming with tears. "Don't...do this," she pleaded, and my knees almost buckled beneath me. "Don't kill yourself."

"I'm not tyring to," I promise her.

"Then why'd you do that?" She swallowed, and I know she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Phsyical pain erases the emotional pain," I state numbly. Mia shook her head in disbelief. "Gabriella, you need help. You can seriously damage yourself with this!"

"I don't need help!" I yelled, and Mia cringed away. I immediately regretted it and took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry. I don't need help. It's just one time. Plus, they'll take you away from me if you inform anyone."

"Just promise you won't do it again," she said softly. I nodded and she held up her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" I hooked mine around hers and smiled slightly.

"By the way," Mia said. "you haven't failed me. Dad did." She wrapped me in another hug and I sighed gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mia." She pulled back. "I'll cook dinner. Get washed and in your pajamas and I'll make dinner." Mia nodded and walked off. I let out a tired breath and turned, heading towards the kitchen.

So, my dear cousin, Brittany, who introduced me to this site, has also offered to help me write it. Her user name is Brittany Katniss Gabriella, just inc ase you were wondering. Go ahead and check her stories out! They're really awesome.

Anyway, hoped you liked it, and will review.


End file.
